122974-leveling-speed
Content ---- How much less grindy can it be without being trivial? There are people going 1-50 in less than two days. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Do you have numbers, by chance? I get anywhere from 30 minutes - 2 hours a night to play, maybe 3-4 nights a week, and I've been burning through levels on alts. In drop 4, quest rewards were increased by 15% in many places and I think the leveling curve was lessened as well. Numerically the game HAS gotten easier to level through. The obvious questions come: Are you doing quests your level or higher? Are you going back to your House to accrue rested XP? Running shiphands when they become available? | |} ---- ---- Also, what exactly is falling behind? I never understood that concept. Falling behind what or whom? I've spent 75% of my time post drop 4 on a housing plot on my main. Who is running away that I really need to catch? Enigma? They already killed Avatus. Maybe there's something I'm just missing here. I've always played at my own pace. Even stopping to read everything, do all the challenges, collect all the lore, find all the hidden caches, I generally pull about a level an hour, give or take. That's about as tortoise-like as you can get without literally stopping and not doing anything for hours at a time. It's not like there aren't still people on my level of attunement, just starting the game, or in every zone I level in. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- you don't like questing, you don't like raiding, you don't like 5 man instances. and you like... daily zones ? oh well. need every type of people to fill nexus. | |} ---- Well I enjoyed them back when ganking was a thing...now it's a habit or something to do while waiting in queue :P | |} ---- I finished a 1-50 character in around 12-14 hours of total time played... get guild exp buffs/authenticator/flasks/settler exp buff/housing questing exp buff. Seriously, 2 hours a day max and you could hit 50 and not feel like you were grinding. I think when people don't enjoy questing in the end it's because they're using some ridiculous build that isn't fun to quest with and don't aim to AoE/MoO large groups of quest mobs honestly. Anyways, I'd prefer PvE group finding content be more useful for leveling but there's nothing truly grindy about questing here. | |} ---- ---- I'm already level 37 at only 41 hours /played. I've been kind of taking my time, doing challenges and learning a new class, and that's still around an hour a level. I'm sure pros at leveling could do it faster. There's also MANY exp buffs: Authenticator(2%), Housing daily bonus board(5%or 10%), Flask of Exp for 500 renown (8% for 4 hours), rested bonus from furniture in your house, Guild bonus( 8%), Explorer bonus if you play one or can find a buff station. There might be more, but even without those the level process is pretty fast. Just run the quests, slay stuff, and enjoy the game. It's by no means grindy at all. I'm not sure what you want...instant level 50s maybe? | |} ---- Think OP just needs an alternative way to level up or yes make questing go faster. I only got to level up 1 of my toons through PvP only and that was back in July. For me that was the best way to do it. Didn't feel grindy at all because I found it fun. After that the only method I saw viable was questing and oh the pain that came with it...everyday for about 4-6 hours I would quest, it would take me 2-3 days to get a zone done like this and I would take so many breaks because it felt so grindy because it just wasn't fun for me :/ Not to mention when I realized the next questing zone up was Wilderrun... That zone is grind central, nothing but "kill this many mobs...." | |} ---- ---- Lol! +1 for the Vader pic I guess I don't understand the complaint. If you do pve you're going to be killing lots of NPCs. Does it really make that much of a difference if it's a dungeon or a kill x quest? If you PvP, then....PvP. Well, I suppose its not GW2 level of options to reach cap, but it's not THAT bad. And if you like the way your class drives it won't matter as much what the content is. What's more important? Knocking down content or the way the class plays? | |} ---- Don't mind him... he's lazy. He just wants someone to play for him. XD | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- See...I'm the opposite. I like to complete as many quests as possible, and be higher level than the creatures I have to kill. That way I can just chain pull and practice a scorched-earth policy. It's a bit slower, but in the long run it's good for the pocketbook, and many random drops as well. | |} ---- Yes, I was doing that for a long time. Which explains this: https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/122919-ding-ding-ding50/ ...That and sometimes not being very active during some weeks. | |} ---- ---- Eh, I'm the same way. I'm in a worse position because I love housing so much. Still, I think we're the winners in the long term. Some people complain that they don't have enough to do. I question that, but then again I've essentially been working on our guild's hangout plot since the launch of Drop 4. I've only done 2-3 veteran shiphands and a few low-level instances with newbies so far since then. I think I knocked out one vet WotW and one vet STL. When I finish that housing plot, likely this week, I'll essentially be starting on the new content where people were right after Drop 4. Taking it slow means I'm enjoying more of the game, but also that I'm never outrunning development. | |} ---- ---- In other MMO's overlevelling missions by one or two didn't hurt progress much if at all. Here the penalty is extremely harsh. Worse, it seems that the progress style of completion depends on the xp gain or is calculated in a similar fashion so it takes even longer to finish them. Conversely if you tackle them underlevel you finish them faster. The trick to Wilderun is to completely ignore the Big Game Hunter missions. Those just took forever the first time through back near launch. I've heard they're much less grindy now, but they can be safely skipped. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If you just want to level fast you can do quests one or two levels above your level. That allows you to skip portions in each zone. E.g. my current alt skipped the whole Wigwally Lopp wedding chain as well as the dominion toxic lab stuff in the NE. The biggest gripe I have here is that it's hard to move to the next zone at your own pace, because it all seems to be trigger off of breadcrumb quests. I wish each zone just had an NPC at the starting point to whom you could talk. | |} ---- ---- That's true, if you take it upon yourself to race people. You've got the key to your own cage, though. | |} ---- ---- I think that's your basic attack button. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- not bad, not bad. I got L37 within 6 weeks. So don't mind. I'm doing "wronger". | |} ---- I think when people talk about 1-50 in 2 days is 48h played time, not really two days with food and rest (sleep) breaks. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think that's why Malgrave is my favorite zone. The big game hunter quests, you notice them (especially killing the striders, when you basically have to double-sweep the zone). Nothing I'm not used to from WoW, but noticeable. In Malgrave, I kept doing that thing where I get into killing things, forgot my comm call, and only realized I'd finished the quest 10-15 minutes after it was done. I love that zone to death! Addendum: as a clarification, the Big Game Hunter quests I'm referring to are in Wilderrun, the preceding zone. | |} ---- Wilderun? | |} ---- Sorry, I was talknig about Wilderrun in the Big Game Hunters quest sentence. I kind of forget not everyone knows what those are, despite their notoriety. I'll add an addendum. | |} ---- ---- They're a lot better than the Wilderrun ones. It may be because they give you a gun to instakill Roan. I actually really like that quest. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- O.o They show up instantly. | |} ---- Yeah, there's the one where you have to kill the vultures that come down after killing the yaks(or whatever they are), and each vulture is maybe worth 2% completion. Followed by the nearby quest to kill chompacabras, who again are individually only worth maybe 2% per kill. There's a couple others like that. It's not necessarily the entire zone, it's just that there's enough of that kind of quest to make the area really feel like it's dragging along. | |} ---- Yeah, when they say "2 days" they mean 48 hours worth of time logged in and playing, NOT 2 days of real time. I suppose you COULD live off rockstar and coffee, and just slam it out in 2 days without sleep, but I wouldn't recommend it. Even so, 48 hours to reach level cap is still pretty fast. You also need to consider that these are players who are experienced with the leveling process, and know which quests to skip, where to go exactly, and aren't worrying overly much about making plat, doing challenges, reading quests, or gathering rep and crafting mats. They're just focused on knocking down quest after quest. | |} ---- I dunno, I've done those quests twice now and was never all that bothered with them. The chompacabras I pulled like 5 at a time and did the challenge - was done with the quest before I'd even finished the challenge. The roans... I giggle every time the roans explode. | |} ---- I did thos wilderrun big game hunter quests just a couple nights ago. They were a lot less painful than I remember, I was actually surprised when the quest completed. | |} ---- To be fair, the people who did Failures to 50 did it in less than two real days and did take some breaks. They did it on a live stream as well, in case someone wants to see how you blitz-level. I agree that I still wouldn't recommend it. I suppose if you need a 50 in a hurry it's your best option, but I wouldn't think it was as entertianing of a game that way. | |} ---- Sadly, getting to 50 quickly is the best way to give your alts capability to wear anything you want (thanks to the level restriction on equipping gear on costumes), and getting them some of the soulbound customization items (most notably, ship decor from the Veteran Shiphands, the costumes from the Renown vendor and decor fromthe reputation vendors). Not particularly fun, but if your character 'really needs' those items and you are already bored with the levelling experience, levelling them up as fast as possible might be desirable for some people. | |} ---- Absolutely correct, I simply wouldn't recommend doing it normally since it really isn't very fun as a process (at least normally, some people really like speed leveling as a pastime and they shouldn't be discounted). However, there are certainly times when someone would want to do it. And, if you are seriously only here for raids and literally could not care less about anything else, it is possible to go from 1-50, then attune, in a matter of days. I wouldn't think it's very fun, but it might be something that someone would want to do for other reasons, | |} ---- ---- ---- ----